The Adventures of Pregnancy
by MollyBananahammock
Summary: A compilation of stand alone one shots covering Leonard and Penny's pregnancy adventures!
1. The Positivity Discovery

**Yup, I'm jumping on the bandwagon. Just my take on the moment all Lenny fans are writing!**

* * *

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Three tests and each one had shown her that little blue plus sign.

It hadn't felt like she'd thought it would. Over the years there had been many a stick she'd had to pee on and each time she hoped and prayed that it would be negative. A couple of times she'd wondered, just wondered, at the possibility of a positive outcome being just that – positive, but each time she'd shook the thought out of her head as if it didn't belong there.

Penny didn't want to have children. Penny didn't want to be a mother. Penny didn't want to swap her Soul Cycle Saturdays and Sunday brunch mimosas with the girls for no sleep and dirty diapers. That just wasn't her. She was happy with the life she had, with the body she had (and wanted to keep) and the freedom she had. She liked her life with Leonard the way it was and he had accepted, reluctantly, that family life just wasn't for her.

And now here she was, with three pregnancy tests in her bag, each one reading positive and that feeling she expected to feel just wasn't there. Where was the dread, the worry, the anxiety and the fear?

Somewhere along the line she'd changed her mind about it all. The whole mess with Zack certainly had played a part in it that was for sure. The very idea of Leonard fathering a child to someone other than her twisted her stomach. So why not her? If the idea of him having a child with someone else, even in circumstances like that, made her feel so sick, then maybe she wasn't quite as against the idea as she thought she was.

It wasn't something she ever discussed with Leonard, although maybe she should have. That conversation would have become too much too quickly, she knew Leonard well enough to know that. If she told him she was considering the possibility of having children she was certain Leonard would jump on the chance to start.

Besides, she felt too guilty to have that conversation. How could she tell him that she'd changed her mind _again_, even though it was perfectly normal to do so. People change their mind about stuff all the time.

So, over time, her rigid contraceptive pill schedule became a little lax. A few were missed here and there without much thought. She told herself she was just busy at work, becoming a little more forgetful, no big deal, but in truth she had sort of left the whole thing up to fate.

If she was meant to be a mom, it would happen. And it did, so she was. And she felt okay about it. Better than okay, actually. Little butterflies fluttered around her stomach and, although she knew it was silly to think it, she felt like she was already glowing.

Leonard was going to be over the moon when he found out.

'_Are you at home?'_ She texted him and within a minute he replied. _'No, I'm at the lab.'_

_Perfect_, she thought with a small smirk and a tug on her lip. She hadn't been to his new lab yet, and what better excuse to go and visit him there now than this?

'_I'm coming over.'_ She sent him back, knowing that he would think sex was about to happen (and it probably was) but this time she had so much more to tell him than just 'take off your pants'.

It was on the drive to Caltech that panic started to creep its way in. Was she really ready to be a mom? Was she mature enough? It was only a couple of days ago that she and Leonard put a whoopee cushion under the cushion on Sheldon's spot and laughed as the man grew more and more insistent that it wasn't him making the noise until he stormed out. Was that really the kind of thing two people about to be parents do?

Perhaps not, but it _was_ funny and if Howard was anything to go by, being mature certainly wasn't a requirement for parenthood.

It was going to be okay. She and Leonard had looked after Michael and Halley many times and managed to hand them back to their parents without much harm being done. They were going to be good.

It was still scary though. It was a huge responsibility and what if Leonard had resigned himself to the idea of not having children and would be pissed at her for sending him on this rollercoaster of emotion?

_Don't be stupid, _she told herself. There was no way Leonard was going to be anything other than overjoyed. If anything he would worry that this news would make _her_ unhappy and she was going to have to do her best to make him believe it wouldn't. It couldn't.

When she arrived at Caltech, Penny weaved her way through the clinical hallways. She got a bit lost at first, heading almost automatically to the old lab she'd been to so many times and had to ask someone to point her in the right direction.

A nervous sort of excitement started to bubble up the longer she walked. How was she going to tell him? Knowing her she'd just blurt it out, but now she kind of wished she'd put a little more thought into it. If only she was the kind of person who was able to think up cute romantic things like they do in the movies, things like Leonard does. Give him a gift of a little baby onesie that said 'you're going to be a daddy!' on it or something. She screwed up her face. Too cliché. She didn't have the ability to keep something as huge as this from him for any length of time anyway. He would have to settle for her just saying the words.

When she reached his door she took in one long deep breath to calm down as much as possible, knocked twice and then walked in. "Hey!"

"Hey," Leonard grinned at her, put down the equipment he was using and walked over to her. Slipped his arms around her waist as soon as he could reach her. "You found the new lab okay then?"

"Just about." Penny grinned back, kicked the lab door shut, dropped her purse on the nearest table and wrapped both arms around his neck. "Weird that I haven't come down here to visit yet."

"It_ is _weird." There was a smirk and a glint in his eye before he leaned in to kiss her. A good kiss. They were always really good. The kind she could easily melt into and for a moment she did. For a few moments that turned into a few minutes, and before she knew it her heart was racing and Leonard was walking her back against the door.

Penny groaned, reluctantly tore herself away from him, "no," she kissed him once more quickly, "wait. Not yet."

Poor Leonard. He looked at her with a face so full of disappointment and confusion that it almost made her laugh.

With a tap on the chest, she gently pushed him back. "There's something we need to talk about first."

"O-kay." He drew out the word, his eyebrows becoming so furrowed they looked almost like one.

Penny wondered if their kid would get his eyebrows. She hoped so, she loved how expressive they were.

"What is it?"

Green eyes stared into brown, Penny's hands slid down his arm until her fingers intertwined with his and she plucked up the courage to finally say, "I'm pregnant."

And that was that. Two little life changing words.

"What? You're…" he looked her up and down, as if expecting to see a bump there already, "are you serious?"

Penny said nothing back, just nodded and grinned as she watched her husband try to come to terms with what she was telling him.

"But you- but we-" he took a step back and pressed a hand to his forehead, "what?"

"I have the tests here if you need proof," Penny opened up her purse and pulled out one stick and held it up, "pregnant," she placed it on the table and took out another, "pregnant," and another, "pregnant."

"Oh my God." Leonard came over and picked up each stick one at a time, "Oh my god." He looked at her with tears brimming his eyes and Penny felt hers rush up to match his, just like they always did. "You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant," she nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed, dug into his pocket and pulled out his inhaler. "You're pregnant!" He shook the inhaler, put it to his mouth and after a deep breath in said. "This is amazing!"

Penny wondered if their kid would also be asthmatic. She hoped not. "I know."

"When did you do all this?"

"This morning. I came as soon as I found out."

"I can't believe it…" There was a crack in his voice that made Penny's throat tighten. They only fell when he came over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I know. I can't quite get my head around it either." She said, pulling back to wipe the tears from her cheek. "You need to stop crying 'cause this mascara is not waterproof and I have to go back to work."

With a wet laugh and a sniff Leonard nodded and wiped his eyes dry. "Are you happy? I know this isn't what you-"

"I'm happy." She insisted, cradling his head in her hands. "I'm surprised, and I'm nervous, but I'm excited and I'm happy."

It wouldn't be the last time he asked her, she knew he would want - and deserved - a little more than that, but for now it was enough and more importantly, he could tell she meant it.

The look on his face was adorable. It was the same kind of look he had on their wedding day. Both of them. Except this look had so, so much more. So much more emotion, so much more joy and so much more love.

"Good." Leonard said, tugging her close to him again, "me too." Leonard kissed her and when he did Penny felt her heart almost grow out of her chest. She loved him even more now, somehow. They weren't just husband and wife anymore, they were going to be parents. Bonded forever by the tiny little thing currently growing inside her.

It was insane. It was going to take a long time to get used to, but it was incredible. How could she ever have thought she didn't want this? It _would _be scary, but she wasn't doing this alone. She had the very best man she could ask for figuring it out with her.

"This is really not how I expected your first trip to my new lab to go."

She had to laugh at that. At the cheeky look on his face and because this really wasn't how she was expecting it to go either. "No, it's not how I expected it to go either."

Arms now draped over his shoulder, Penny glanced around the lab. It was similar to his old one, except the equipment was different and there seemed to be more of it. Less table space to work with which was annoying, but they always managed to find a way. Heck if they could manage to do it in a cramped TARDIS they could find space in an overcrowded lab.

"So… do you wanna?"

* * *

**Can we start a petition to make 'do you wanna?' be the sign off for each and every Lenny fic from now on?**


	2. The Morning Sickness Introduction

**A/N: Waddup! So, this is going to be the space where i put all my pregnant Penny fics. They will all be one shots its not turning into a story just my cute ramblings of this adorkable couple. So... do you wanna follow this so you don't miss my random cute ass one shots? You do. ;)**

* * *

**The Morning Sickness Introduction**

It was the crash of the bathroom door that made Leonard stir, and the chill upon his bare leg where the bedcovers had been thrown open that woke him. The space Penny had fallen asleep in was empty, the sheets crumpled from where she'd been laying.

Squinted eyes searched the blurry room for his wife, and then he heard her. The sound of her retching in the bathroom echoing down the hallway and into their room. Leonard grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, forced himself out of bed and padded down the hallway in just his white t-shirt, boxer shorts and socks to Penny.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice rough from sleep.

"Do I _look_ okay?" Penny snapped back, and, admittedly, she didn't. Kneeling on the floor, an arm hugging the toilet bowl and ragged hair sticking to a glistening forehead. She looked awful, and that wasn't something he often said of his wife.

The morning sickness only started a week ago, but he was already used to this and like each time before he went to Penny, pulled the hair gently out of her face and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"You should be, this is all your fault."

"Pretty sure you had something to do with it, too." He pointed out with a smile. "A _lot_ to do with it, actually."

"Mmh, shut up." she groaned, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Could you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Of course," he kissed the top of her head and headed to the kitchen.

"And a hair tie!"

"Sure thing!" he called back, and then screwed his face up at the sound of her throwing up.

When he returned, glass of water and hair tie in hand, Penny's arms were folded over the toilet seat and her head was resting on top of them.

"I hate this."

"I know," Leonard handed her the glass of water, which she finished in three gulps, and then her hair tie, which she used to swiftly put her hair up in a messy bun.

"You don't need to stay with me." Penny said as Leonard sat down beside her, resting with his back against the closed door.

"It's like you said, I'm partly responsible for this so it's only fair that I stay. Besides there's no way I could fall asleep to the sound of you throwing up."

Penny gave him a half smile and shuffled over to sit beside him. Glad, although she didn't say it, that he chose to stay with her. "This is the worst it's been."

"I think it changes all the time. The severity of it. If you're lucky it'll ease off soon enough."

Penny only groaned in response, her head falling to her husband's shoulder.

It had indeed been the worst of it so far, and this was the first time it had happened during the night. Most of it up until now had only occurred briefly during the day. Every so often he'd catch a look in her eye and know that in moments she'd be running to the bathroom and more often than not he was right. They hadn't told their friends of their special news yet. It was too early, and they didn't want to take any attention from Sheldon and Amy's Nobel prize win. This was _their_ time and having everyone focused on Sheldon and Amy helped keep their little secret, a secret. So, Penny's sudden and scattered trips to the bathroom went unnoticed, as did her passing on the alcohol. No one commented when she took a bottle of water with dinner instead of a glass of wine, no one really paid attention when Leonard would hand out some beers and Penny wasn't the first to take it. Sheldon usually had most of the attention, forcing the group to focus on the plans he was laying out for their trip to Switzerland. Laying out the do's and don'ts, the when's and the where's of it all.

It was a blessing really, that it had happened when it did. Otherwise there wasn't a chance in hell they'd be able to talk away Penny not taking a drink, they'd be found out instantly.

"I had a lot of dairy today… pizza for dinner and hot chocolate before bed, do you think the baby is lactose intolerant like you? Maybe that's why it's so bad."

Leonard chuckled, took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Don't think it works like that, honey."

"Good. I mean, I hope not. No offence. I just have always thought that having a lactose intolerant baby would be super stressful. I don't mind which of your traits our baby gets, I just hope it's not that one."

"Always?"

"Hmm?"

"You've _always_ thought."

"Yeah, I mean, like, not _always_ always, but… recently always."

Leonard laughed. "That makes no sense."

Penny nudged him in the side, "Shut up, you know what I mean."

"How _recently_ always have you been thinking about this? Recently as in since you found out you're pregnant or recently like before it."

"For a while. Before it."

"So, you thought about us having kids? Even after you said you didn't want to?"

Penny was quiet for a moment and Leonard wondered if he'd come across more accusingly than he had meant to. This was a conversation he hadn't yet broached. He hadn't yet voiced his thoughts over Penny's change of heart regarding children. Whether she really was okay with what was happening or just going with it because it had happened, and she had no choice. The time never seemed to be right and maybe it still wasn't, but they were up, it was the middle of the night and so why not now.

"I guess so, yeah."

"When did-"

Penny cut him off, knowing what he was going to ask and ready with the response she'd been waiting some time to give him. "I'm not exactly sure when it happened. Some point after what happened with Zack, I guess. I didn't say anything because… well I'm not sure why. I was going to. I would have, but I felt bad. I knew how upset you were when I said before I didn't think I wanted kids and then it felt almost mean to come back and be like 'sorry babe, my mistake! Let's make some babies!' It was easier to just become lax with the birth control and let it happen when it happened. I should have-"

Penny stopped abruptly, her hand rushing to her mouth.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" she looked unsure and then, after a second or two nodded and said, "Yeah. Thought I was gonna hurl there for a second. Where was I?"

"You were saying you should have…"

"Right. I should have told you. I'm sorry I didn't."

"It's okay." Leonard said, reassuring her by giving her hand a squeeze. "So, you truly are happy with this? With us having a baby?"

Penny smiled at him, her free hand coming to hold his chin. "I've literally never been happier about anything else in my life, even while sitting on a bathroom floor with vomit on my night shirt."

When she leaned forward for a kiss, Leonard pulled back. "Ooh, maybe we save the kissing for later, yeah?"

"Right, yeah. Vomit breath. Sorry." Penny settled for giving him a kiss on his rough, unshaven cheek and placed her head back on his shoulder. "It's kinda funny," she said a moment later, "usually you're comforting me when I'm getting sick because I'm drunk… or hungover. Time's sure have changed."

"Yeah," he laughed, "they sure have. It'll be a long time before that'll be happening again."

"Seven months." She said before letting out a large yawn.

"Do you wanna head back to bed?"

"Not yet. Stomach still feels a little unsettled. What time is it?"

A quick glance at his watch, "Four-sixteen."

"Oh god." Penny groaned, thinking of the alarm set on her phone for seven am. Less than three hours away. "Can we just give it another couple of minutes in here. I don't wanna get cosy in bed then have to come running out again."

"Whatever you want." He said, kissed her forehead and yawned. His head came to rest on top of hers and ever so gradually, they both fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

The alarm on Leonard's watch woke them with a start a few hours later. Disorientated at first, they both squinted a look around the bathroom.

"Well, it's not the first time I've woken up on the bathroom floor," Penny moaned, rubbing her eyes awake, "but it for sure has never happened like this before."

"First time for me." Leonard winced as he rubbed his stiff neck and warily stood up. "I'll go put some coffee on."

He took Penny's hand and helped guide her to her feet, "Thanks. I'm gonna wash up I'll be out in a minute."

After closing the door behind him, Leonard headed to the kitchen. Yawning as he filled the coffee pot.

"Feel better?" Leonard asked when Penny reappeared a couple minutes later, looking slightly fresher than when he had left her.

"A little. My mouth doesn't taste of vomit anymore so that's a good start."

"Agreed. Here's your coffee," he handed her a mug when she reached him at the table, "and now I can get that kiss?"

"You can," Penny kissed him quickly on the lips, let her free hand fall to his side where she gently gripped his t-shirt. "Thanks for staying with me last night. You made a horrible night slightly less horrible."

"I didn't have a choice, really. I have to look after you guys."

Penny laughed, "I wonder at what stage it stops feeling weird being referred to as two people."

"Well, for the next nine months you are two people."

"Seven. Almost two down, seven more to go." She smiled at him for another moment, but then, all of a sudden, her expression dropped. "Oh god."

Leonard winced, "Again?"

With a feverish nod, Penny clutched her mouth and ran back to the bathroom, "this baby hates me!" she called out just before the bathroom door slammed shut and the sound of her vomiting echoed through the apartment again.

"Do you want me to-"

"NO!" Penny yelled back, sounding understandably livid that the torture wasn't yet over.

Smart enough to know not to argue, Leonard padded down to the bedroom to start getting ready for work, grabbing his phone to first quickly look up how long pregnancy sickness usually lasts. "Fourteen weeks…" he mumbled to himself. "Only another twelve to go."


End file.
